


youre like gunmetal and rose petals

by hansoltimestwo



Series: Kpop Smuts [6]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Begging, Fingering, Gay Sex, Knives, M/M, Mentions of Blood Play, Minghao is basically a virgin, Sex, Still filthy, Tattoos, Tattoos make me nut shhh, bottom! minghao, help me, i almost hate this one, i’m a mess, minghao really likes jun, slight knife play, top! jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansoltimestwo/pseuds/hansoltimestwo
Summary: Minghao and Jun have sex. Jun is tatted, idk what else to say. This was supposed to be nastier than it ended up being





	youre like gunmetal and rose petals

The end of the joint slipped past Jun’s lips as his slender fingers pulled it away from his face. The smoke passed his mouth for a split second, quickly being pulled back into his throat and being blown out again shortly after. 

He smirked, looking down at Minghao’s amazed look, the younger’s mouth agape and eyes wide with curiosity. Jun moved his free hand to grasp Minghao’s chin, firmly but gently. He brought the joint back to his mouth, breathing in and pulling it away from his face again. He leaned down until his lips were centimeters from the younger’s, and smiled, breathing out softly and allowing Minghao to breathe in the smoke. 

Minghao pulled back, closing his eyes and blowing out the smoke. 

“That was...good,” the younger smiled, looking up at Jun through half lidded eyes, cheeks dusted a rosy pink. 

“Looks like it.” Jun replied, smug look on his face. He put the joint out in the ash tray, setting it down before sitting down next to Minghao. 

“Can I ask you something?” Jun inquired. Minghao nodded, turning his body to sit with his legs across Jun’s thighs. 

“You just did.” Minghao smirked. Jun rolled his eyes and pinched Minghao’s thigh, pursing his lips. 

“I mean it. Have you kissed anyone before me?” The question made Minghao’s eyebrows furrow, his lips pouting slightly. 

“No, why?” He asked back. Jun smiled and shook his head, but then looked at Minghao again. 

“What about sex? Have you fucked anyone before?” Minghao choked a little, coughing and looking at Jun in disbelief. 

“What makes you think that I’ve had sex if I haven’t even kissed anyone before you?” He argued. Jun shrugged. 

“Sex doesn’t mean kissing.” He said simply. Minghao frowned. How many people has Jun fucked? Is the number higher than the amount of people he’s kissed? It made Minghao’s blood boil, but he’d never admit it. That meant he seemed weaker than he already was. 

“No, Jun, I’ve never fucked anyone.” He responded dryly. Jun frowned, grabbing Minghao’s face and forcing him to look into the older’s eyes. 

“Minghao, baby, I promise you I haven’t had sex with anyone while we’ve been involved in any way. I didn’t have sex with anyone when I was flirting with you, when I asked you out, or now that we’re together.” 

Minghao smiled a bit. He leaned forward to place a kiss against Jun’s lips, wrapping his arms around the older’s neck and moving so he was straddling Jun. They pulled apart, Jun smiling ear to ear, arms wrapped around Minghao’s waist to hold him close. 

“Why do you need to know so much about me? Do you wanna know my past relationships or something?” He asked, tracing the black ink on Jun’s shoulder, marveling at the stark contrast of his milky skin.

“I already know you’ve never had another boyfriend.” 

“How?” Confusion was etched into the skin on Minghao’s face. 

“I just know. Minghao baby you’ve never kissed anyone before me.” Jun laughed, head thrown back and smile wide. 

“If you can fuck people without kissing, you can date people without kissing.” Minghao pouted. He pressed his lips to the tattoo he was tracing with his fingers previously, smiling when he felt Jun’s breath get a little heavier. 

“Minghao, no you can’t.” Jun declared, moving his arms so that he could grip the younger’s hips with his slender fingers. He thought briefly about how small Minghao’s waist was, how easily he bruised, about all the times he had woken up next to Minghao staring in awe of the bruises left from the night before. He pushed it to the back of his head, forcing himself to hyper focus on the lips covering his neck and shoulder in dark purple marks. 

“Jun, yes I can.” Minghao retaliated, giggling and resting his head on the older’s shoulder, smiling up at him. 

In a matter of seconds, jun had Minghao flipped over, laying on his back with surprise written all over his bright red face. 

“Are you going to finish what you started or just tease me?” Jun asked lowly. Minghao breathed out heavily, smiling a little. 

“I don’t know, I was thinking I could tease a little longer...” he trailed off. Jun growled, pressing his lips against the younger’s neck and sucking harshly. Minghao gasped, whimpering quietly and draping his arms over the older’s tattooed shoulders. 

“I don’t particularly like that idea.” Jun murmured against Minghao’s neck. The younger giggled, tightening his arms and pressing his hips up against Jun’s thigh. Jun laughed. He knew that Minghao’s bubbly mood would be gone soon. One right swipe of his hand, one right bite on the younger’s neck would have him begging for something more. As long as he asked nicely, he would get whatever he wanted. 

“I won’t beg you.” Minghao always knew what jun was thinking. The older laughed, momentarily throwing his head back and grinning. 

“Yes you will. You always do.” Was muttered before lips attached yet again to Minghao’s neck. He gasped, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. Jun continued his assault on Minghao’s throat and neck, biting down occasionally just trying to get a sound out of the younger. 

A smile stretched across Jun’s face when he finally heard a quiet whine escape Minghao’s lips. He nipped harder at the smaller’s neck, slowly trailing down until he got to the neckline of his shirt. 

“Jun, please,” Minghao whimpered. “just fuck me.” 

Jun was taken aback by the request, but he continued anyways. He quickly pulled off the younger’s shirt, and stood up with him in order to take off his own. 

“As you wish, baby boy.” Jun replied, smirking at the deep blush that seemed to be etched into Minghao’s skin. 

“Wait. I have an idea. You said you like seeing blood on me, right?” Jun asked. Minghao smiled a bit and nodded. A smirk made its way onto Jun’s face, and he pushed Minghao on the bed and walked away. Confusion overtook Minghao, and he sat up to try and see where jun was going. 

Jun sauntered back into the room, a small pocket knife in his hand. 

“Next time we can try the real thing.” Jun whispered into Minghao’s ear, flipping out the blade of the knife. 

Mingao’s breath was heavy, his chest heaving and cheeks bright pink. There was no going back once he attached his lips to the older’s. 

The cold metal slipped underneath Minghao’s waistline, causing a gasp to escape his lips. Jun used that as an invitation to slip his tongue into the smaller’s mouth, tongues dancing and teeth clashing. 

Jun pulled the knife out of Minghao’s pants, placing it on the bed and leaning up to unbutton his and the younger’s pants. He worked on pulling Minghao’s pants down while Minghao worked on his, dropping to his knees and smiling up at Jun. 

Jun smirked, pulling his boxers down with his jeans and throwing them somewhere to the side. His cock slapped against his stomach, and Minghao wrapped a small hand around the base before licking the head. 

The sounds slipping from Jun’s lips were enough to encourage Minghao to take his dick fully, the head bumping the back of his throat. His eyes watered, but he kept going. 

Jun soon pulled Minghao away by his hair, guiding him to stand up again and attaching their lips together. 

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Jun asked gently. Minghao laughed and nodded, pulling down his underwear and laying down on the bed, legs spread wide. Jun groaned, reaching over to the nightstand to grab lube. 

He poured a generous amount on his fingers, making sure they were coated before slipping one past Minghao’s tight ring of muscle. Minghao squeaked, biting his lip and rocking back on Jun’s hand. 

It didn’t take long before jun pressed another finger into Minghao, causing the smaller boy to whine and press against his hand harder, trying to get some type of friction. Jun pressed down on Minghao’s stomach, keeping him from moving any further. 

Jun got an idea. He grabbed the knife from where he had left it and ran it across Minghao’s skin. The younger gasped, arching his back and biting his lip. The cold metal against his burning skin had him writhing with pleasure. 

“Jun, just hurry up.” Minghao whined, head thrown back and eyes tightly shut. 

“Alright baby.” Jun chuckled, pulling his fingers out and wiping the extra lube on his cock. He leaned down and pushed into Minghao, causing him to bite his lip and cry out, his eyebrows furrowed and tears from deepthroating still prominent in the corners of his eyes. Jun continued dragging the cold blade against Minghao’s skin, eliciting loud moans and whines from him. 

“You’re doing so well baby. You sure you haven’t done this before?” Jun laughed. Minghao slapped the older’s chest, pouting but still half heartedly bouncing against Jun’s cock. 

“Just fuck me, asshole.” Minghao whined. Jun shrugged, muttering a ‘well, okay’ before pulling all the way out and thrusting back in with animalistic force, almost causing Minghao’s head to hit the wall above him. 

“Oh.” Minghao breathes out, eyes rolling back and mouth open wide. (A/n: ahegao at its best)

Jun continued that pace before slowing down to a painfully slow pace, making Minghao whine loudly and rock back against Jun’s hips. Jun smiled, picking up the pace again and taking hold of Minghao’s cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. 

“Gonna cum, jun!” Minghao cried out, squirting cum all over his chest. Jun followed shortly after, leaning down and biting Minghao’s neck as he groaned and released inside the smaller boy. 

Jun rolled over, pulling out of Minghao. 

“Good?” Jun asked. Minghao only nodded, chest heaving breaths. Jun laughed, rolling over to wrap his arms around Minghao. 

“I love you, junhui.” Was the first thing that came from Minghao’s mouth. 

Jun chuckled. “I love you too, Minghao baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN I LOVE YOU ALL NEW 2JAE COMING SOON


End file.
